<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Almost is Never Enough by beautywithin16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093094">Almost is Never Enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywithin16/pseuds/beautywithin16'>beautywithin16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Taggart (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Video, a bit of Jackie/Brian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:27:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywithin16/pseuds/beautywithin16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We almost knew what love was<br/>But almost is never enough</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Jardine/Jackie Reid, Mike Jardine/Jackie Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Almost is Never Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I came across this song while making my previous fanvideo and got inspired. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p><a href="https://vimeo.com/469597596">Michael/Jackie: Almost is never enough</a> from <a href="https://vimeo.com/user31025263">S M</a> on <a href="https://vimeo.com">Vimeo</a>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>